Singing in the Shower
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Wally decides to sing in the shower and someone catches him! Artemis receives a love note from Wally? Robin gets pranked ?
1. Chapter 1

** Don't own young justice but wish I did! All rights to DC comics.**

The mission had been a success. They had stopped Clayface from robbing a bank, but not everyone got away clean. Wally was covered in clay, so were Artemis and Robin.

When they got back to Mt. Justice, Artemis was the first to volunteer to shower.

"Don't take forever," sneered Wally. She rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever bay watch."

As they waited for Artemis to come out the others started to leave. M'gann and Conner went out on a date. Aqualad went to the training room to workout.

"Hey, I'm probably gonna just go wash off at the mansion," said robin as he picked up his bag off the couch and headed toward the zeta tube.

"Ok, catch ya later Dick," Wally said flipping through the channels on the TV.

About twenty minutes later Artemis came out into the living room area with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a pajama tank top and shorts on. Wally had gotten hungry and had decided to stick his head in the fridge to see what he could find.

"Your turn kid idiot," Artemis said as Wally took his head out of the fridge with half a donut in his mouth.

He finished the donut and said, "Bout time." She scoffed at him and went towards the fridge. She grabbed water and stated, "I'm going to my room, bay watch."

"Psh.. like I care," he mumbled to himself as he headed toward the locker room.

Wally loved taking showers, but he loved listening to music when he was in them. When he took a shower at home he would just take his iPod a set it on the sink and blare it. Sometimes he would even sing in the shower if no one was around.

He started his water and was waiting for it to warm up when he remembered he had left his iPod in his room here at Mt. Justice. He quickly zipped to his room grabbed his iPod and zipped back to the locker room.

He opened up a music app and just started blaring music. He shoved his iPod in a locker. The iPod echoed throughout the now steamy locker room.

He was almost done with his shower when call me maybe came on. He started singing along.

"hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number! So call me may..." that is when the music cut off. He heard footsteps as the culprit fled.

"Hey?! Who's there?" Wally shouted out into the locker room. No answer. Wally quickly finished his shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He went over to the locker that he left his iPod in. It was still there.

He tried to figure out who tampered with his music. Aqualad was working out and isn't the one to pull pranks. M'gann and Conner were out on a date. Robin had left to shower at the mansion. That left only one person left. The harpy!

He took his iPod and swiftly ran to his room. He quickly changed into a flash t-shirt and pajama pants. He then ran to Artemis's door and busted it open. Artemis jumped and said, " what the? Bay watch? What are you doing in my room!?"

He crossed his arms and said, "As if you didn't already know." she looked at him perplexed. "Look I don't know what I did so why in the world did you just barge in here!?"

"Oh yeah, then what is this?" he asked as he pulled out his iPod. "Your iPod, I think even Bizarro could guess what that is," she said waiting to find out what the point of all this even was. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued his interrogation.

"Okay, while I was in the shower listening to my iPod someone, that's you, came in and turned it off," he explained to her, leaving out the part where he was singing.

"Wally, I was in my room the whole time! Besides, why in the world would I want to go in the same room as you while you were showering? That is just plain old gross," she said giving him a harsh look.

"Then who else did it? Robin is gone and Aqualad is working out and doesn't pull pranks. While you hate my guts and you love to pull pranks on me all the time," he said reasoning out all other possibilities beside her.

"Look Wally I know you don't trust me but look me in the eye. I didn't tamper with your stupid iPod," she said calmly trying not to blow her top.

He was about to look her in the eye when he said, "If I look you I the eye I might turn to stone. You're medussssa," he said exaggerating the sa. She punched him in the arm and said," kid idiot! I'm serious! Look me in the eye!"

He slowly brought his sea green eyes to her grey ones. "Ughh... Fine you win, for now. But who did it then?"

** Meanwhile **

"Master Bruce, have you seen Master Dick?" Alfred asked the man just coming out of the Batmobile.

"Last I saw him was at the after mission meeting, he said something about taking a shower at Mt. Justice," Batman said removing the mask.

** Back at Mt. Justice**

Robin was enjoying every second of the fight between Wally and Artemis. He had been watching through the air vent in Artemis's room. He enjoyed pulling that prank on Wally. He knew he would blame Artemis.

Even though he knew the two were at each other throats all the time, he had seen a bit of a change between the two after the training exercise where Artemis died. He had never seen Wally react that way, and he had know him for years.

After a few minutes, they stopped fighting and Wally left. He decided to leave and head back to the mansion. Before he could even move a muscle he heard Artemis say, "I swear, if I didn't love that boy he would on my death list."

Dick almost passed out. Then he decided it was time to prank Artemis, and he knew exactly how!

**Read and review! First fan fic ! Hope I did good! Let me know! Will be a second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The False Note

**The False note**

**Wow got so many good reviews on my last chapter. Thanks guys! Hope you like this chapter too!**

It had been about a week since Dick had pulled that prank on Wally. Wally was still wondering who did it. He had talked to Dick the next day about what had happened.

Dick had reassured Wally that it was probably just a song malfunction and that the footsteps could have been Aqualad walking by the locker room to get a drink or something. Wally had mumbled something about a harpy.

After a few days Wally had finally given up on trying to figure out who had pulled the prank and went with Robin's idea.

Now that the controversy had died down with Wally and Artemis, it was time for Artemis's turn to get pranked.

It was late Friday night and the team had an early mission in the morning. Batman had ordered them to stay at Mt. Justice.

Most of the Heroes had gone to their rooms. Dick was in his room writing a love note to Artemis.

Dear Artemis,

Even though we want to tear each other throats out all the time, I kinda... Like you. When you died in that training exercise something inside of me snapped. I realized that I couldn't live without you. Come visit me in my room. I want to talk to you.

Love,

Wally

"Now I just have to slip this under her door and head to Wally's air vent," Dick said as he folded up the note and crept to Artemis's door. He knocked on the door and quickly slid the note under the door.

"Hello? Who is there?" Artemis's asked as Dick crept away to the air vents. Artemis opened the door and saw no one. Maybe someone bumped into the door she reasoned with her self inside her mind.

When she turned around to go back to bed she stepped on a piece of paper. " What's this," she mumbled as she picked it up. She brought the piece of paper over toward her bed and turned on one of her bedside lamps.

She opened the note and almost dropped it after she read it. Millions of questions ran through her mind. Does he really feel that way about me? The speedster? The one I hate so much? Should I go meet him? Yea, I should that way I can actually talk to him and get to the bottom of this! She thought as she stood up.

She put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and headed out her door. Still clutching the note, she knocked on the speedster's door. "Coming mom," Wally said sleepily as he made way to the door. He opened the door in boxers. He didn't have a shirt on.

"whatchawant.." Wally said all together sleepily. "You said you wanted to talk?" Artemis asked a puzzled looking Wally.

"When did I say all this?" he asked. Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "kid dork, you said that you felt the same way that I do! You said that you like me! What did you lie just to prank me?" Artemis said holding back tears as Wally just looked dumbfounded.

"Wait,you like me? Uhh... Okay.. Ummm.. Wow.. Uhh... When did I tell you that I liked you? When did I tell you to meet me here?"Wally asked Artemis who was still looking confused.

"Just forget it! I was stupid to come here," said Artemis as she crumpled the note and threw it on the ground. She ran off to her room and the tears just flowed out of her grey eyes. Wally walked over to the crumpled up piece of paper and opened it. He read it.

"What the?! I didn't write that. I better go talk to her," he said as he walked over to her room

**Meanwhile a troll in an air vent...**

Was laughing his head off. This was getting good. "He should go pop some popcorn," he thought. As soon as Wally left his room he found his way over to Artemis's air vent.

**In Artemis's bedroom**

A soft knock on the door was heard by Artemis. She quickly dried her eyes and said, "go away."

Wally ignored her and entered the dark room. He flipped on the light to reveal that he was still only wearing boxers. "Get some clothes on," Artemis sneered at Wally. Wally rolled his eyes and said, "Look Artemis, I didn't write that note. Whoever did though must have read my mind."

This got her attention. "Then who wrote it?" she asked. Wally shrugged and said, " I don't know. "

There was a few moments of awkward silence until a quiet noise in the air vent made them both turn their heads. Wally turned to Artemis and said,"I think I know who wrote that note."

" Me too," she said raising an eyebrow at Wally. " Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night ? I think pranking a troll would help us get to know each other a little bit better don't you?" she asked a now grinning Wally.

" Shall I pick you up about seven?" He asked smiling. " Sounds great,"artemis said smiling. They didn't have to read each others mind to know that each of them had a plan to get back at that little Troll.

**A few moments earlier in an air vent**

Robin was laughing at the two. They finally had admitted that they both actually liked each other. He was waiting to see what happened next and leaned forward a little bit. His foot slipped and made a noise.

"Oh crap," he said as he quickly scurried away. He made it back to his room and prayed that he wouldn't be caught!

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Will try to get 3rd chapter up ASAP! I am little busy tho! Will try my best! Please tell me how I did and you have any ideas for the 3rd chapter let me know!**


	3. No One Can Troll a Troll

Early the next morning, the team woke up and got ready for mission. They got their instructions from batman to do a scout out on a recent shipment of cobra venom. Batman had been able to track it down to a small town Mexico called Terrift. Batman told them to scout it out and if they see anything suspicious to report it immediately.

The team was dismissed and went to the bioship. Someone on the team was being quieter then usually.

"Yo Rob? What's up? You seem a little whelmed?" Robin looked at Wally and was making sure he wasn't pulling any of his strings. Wally didn't look like he was accusing Dick of the prank from the recent night.

Robin decided to think of a good excuse to trick Wally. "Uhhh... well I am trying to think of a way to make Zatanna feel better. I feel so bad for her, losing her father to Fate was hard on her. I really like her so I don't want to say something stupid and blow the whole relationship," Dick whispered in Wally's ear.

"Ohhh..."Wally said thinking of a perfect prank to do for his and Artemis's date later that night.

** Ten minutes later**

"We have arrived at Terrift. We should disguise as locals and check out the main town first. We can break up into thee teams of two. Artemis and Wally, Robin and Zatanna, M'gann and Superboy, and I will go by myself," Aqualad said.

Everyone quickly changed into regular outfits and set out two by two into the town. M'gann had set up a telepathic link incase of an emergency.

Wally and Artemis were walking when Wally said, "I thought of a perfect prank to pull on Rob! He likes Zatanna ! When we get back we should tell her!"

Artemis smiled and said," Sounds like a plan, and we can... Hey wait! That's Sportsmaster," she said, pointing at the man unloading a truck on the side of the road.

Sportsmaster heard Artemis and turned around. " Oh, so the green archer got a boyfriend! Is this one of your little super friends?" he pulled out his mace and started swinging at them. Artemis and Wally telepathically alerted M'gann and the others.

"How did he know who you were without your mask?" Wally asked as Sportsmaster swung his mace closer. Artemis quickly thought of an excuse," Umm... Maybe my hair?" Wally nodded as if he was thinking the same thing. " I would use my powers but I don't have my costume on. I don't want him to know who i am." he telepathically told Artemis. She nodded and pulled out her hidden crossbow from her boot.

" Well little girl, looks like we get to have a one on one since your boyfriend is to wimpy and scared to help you," Sportsmaster said charging at Artemis. She dodged his attack and kicked him from behind. He fell to the ground and swept her onto the ground. He stood up and took his mace a brought it down to her. At the last second she rolled away and fired a foam arrow right at Sportsmaster. It hit him right in the chest. He was trapped.

"Nice job Artemis!" Wally said smiling. Just then the rest of the team appeared. " Nice job Artemis, let's report to batman and then we are done for the day," said Aqualad.

Batman was pleased and gave them the rest of the day off. Wally and Artemis decided to pay Zatanna a visit. They knocked on her door and a faint come in was heard. They opened the door to see Zatanna putting away a few things from one of the moving boxes.

"Hey guys," she said smiling. "Hey Zatanna, we have something important to tell you." she raised one of her eye brows and took the picture of her dad in her hand and held it up and said, " pu erutcip siht gnah." the picture then flew to the wall and stuck to it.

"So what did you have to tell me?" she asked smiling. "Well we need your help to pull a prank on Robin. Let's just say that he pranked us and we seek vengeance," Artemis explained smiling. Zatanna smiled and said I'm in.

The plan was great! Zatanna was going to tell Robin that she found out that he liked her and that she wouldn't feel the same way . She was going to text him to meet her at her door.

**A few moments before... **

Dick had been pacing back and forth in front of Zatanna's door deciding whether or not to tell her how he felt, when he heard Wally and Artemis's laughter right around the corner. He quickly hid as he saw Artemis and Wally knock on Zatanna's door. They entered and he decided to ease drop.

After hearing the plan, he made up one of his own. He decided to go wait out on the couch until he got her text.

** About twenty minutes later...**

Dick's phone vibrated in his pocket. He got it out and looked at the text that read, "Hey Rob.. We need to talk.. Meet me at my door."

He got up off the couch and walked down the hall to Zatanna's room. He knocked on her door and Zatanna opened the door. " Hey Zatanna, how are you?" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said," good I guess. Look Rob.. I only like you as a friend."She looked down. _She sure is a good actress_, thought Dick.

Dick looked at her and smiled, "Ok," he said. "I'm sorry, but I can't think of any of my teammates that way," she said looking a little caught off guard by his reaction. "I understand," he said smiling. She was about to say another reason when he leaned in and kissed her . He then walked away and shouted," You can't troll a troll Wally!"

A faint," dang it!" was heard in the distance.

** About an hour later**

** "**I had a fun time with you," Artemis said as they neared her door. "Yea, me too. If only we had successfully trolled that troll," Wally said smiling. "Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow," Artemis said staring into Wally's eyes. He kissed her and said, "You too babe."

**Hope you enjoy... Sorry It took so long... Been busy :) enjoy and review !**


End file.
